


狗日文学｜（含微鱼日）

by illus_g



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, imaginary, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illus_g/pseuds/illus_g
Summary: xjb舞都舞了，存个档。也别来清算。胡诌不上升真人，想当rps舞宁走好。极度ooc，全是我瞎编，地雷，受不了点❌
Relationships: 陈思诚/刘昊然, 陈飞宇/刘昊然
Kudos: 7





	狗日文学｜（含微鱼日）

**Author's Note:**

> xjb舞都舞了，存个档。也别来清算。  
> 胡诌不上升真人，想当rps舞宁走好。  
> 极度ooc，全是我瞎编，地雷，受不了点❌

陈思诚领着刘昊然去陈凯歌新戏剧组试镜的时候，陈大导演表情不露山水让他实在拿捏不准，倒是身后助理组里有个小胖墩盯着他家宝贝疙瘩两眼放光。回头他问经纪人这小胖墩什么来头，剧组众星捧月似的，回答：陈导的二公子。  
试了两三次，陈大导最后不咸不淡甩了句“回去减点重”这角色算是敲定下来了。陈思诚看着陈凯歌并不明朗的脸色，内心暗自嘚瑟终于体会了把资本塞人的快感，一边狠狠蹂躏刘昊然腮边的二两肉，誓要记住这以后再难体会的手感。

片场这陈二公子得着空就借着吸猫的由头领着刘昊然往自己的休息室钻，总要折腾得两张小脸汗津津红扑扑才出来。自从自家宝贝疙瘩减重成功越发水灵后，陈思诚三天两头来探班每次都抓现行，害他每次领回家总得扒干净了里里外外检查好几遍。  
总算熬到拍完，陈思诚逼着刘昊然当面删了那小子微信从此江湖不见，刘昊然面露难色，“可是luna……”，陈思诚暴跳一把抢过手机，撸你个头你撸我不好吗！  
正当陈思诚享受着宝贝糯米团摇身变成骨感小美人的快感时，陈凯歌倒是带着剧本登了他的门，嘿三十年河东三十年河西呀。  
陈大导一反当初试镜时的冷淡，把他宝贝疙瘩夸的是天上有地上无。陈思诚一咧嘴怎么地您还拍得真香了？一顿迂回套话，最后委婉地表示自己新戏也在筹备，自家宝贝恐怕分身乏术，但要是陈大导坚持，档期问题也不是不能协调。一场太极下来倒像是他陈思诚卖了陈凯歌一个天大的面子。

就在陈思诚例行抱着他宝贝疙瘩帮他读剧本的时候，看着看着看出了问题，这个男二演员陈飞宇是谁？怎么那么眼熟。刘昊然侧头看陈思诚面色不善，小声说：就是陈导二儿子呀。靠！合着在这等着他呢，“那小胖墩能演戏？”“人家减肥了……”陈思诚白眼几欲翻上天，你倒是挺清楚。  
碍于自己新戏筹备没法时常监督，临送进组前陈思诚把疙瘩翻来覆去盖满了戳，还不忘约法三章。刘昊然枕着他手臂上下眼皮打架得厉害，满口胡乱答应。

在陈思诚忙得焦头烂额没空想念宝贝疙瘩的时候，陈凯歌给他打了通电话，说是临时接了个上级下任务的献礼片，几个导演短篇拼盘，时间紧任务重，来不及重新筹备打算就用手上的班底了。字里行间都什么“中xun部”啊“任务片”啊，义正言辞得很，饶是他也抹不开面子拒绝推脱。挂了电话陈思诚越想越憋屈，总觉是赔了夫人也赔了兵。怎么就成三连了，他才拍了三部呢！不知道的还不得以为他把刘昊然（的经纪约）卖给陈凯歌了。献礼片拍得很快，马上粗剪也递到了他手上，当看到屏幕上傻乐呵的弟弟盯着他家糟蹋成脏脏包的疙瘩的眼神时，陈思诚脸扭曲得狰狞，一毛一样，和第一次见面一毛一样！当屏幕出现兄弟俩一个澡盆里鸳鸯戏水时，陈思诚已经扭曲到极限反而一脸平静的关掉了屏幕。几个意思，啊，几个意思，合着这陈大导二公子是想泡他宝贝疙瘩，拿他老爷子的片子当鲜花和包包哈，还亲自做配好在片场你侬我侬，还一拍拍俩，还是他一手调了档期把疙瘩送进狼口？靠！

这天陈飞宇一身三件套捧着娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰扭扭捏捏扣响了他家门，他还来不及发作，本该依偎在他怀里的宝贝疙瘩像花蝴蝶一样飞扑过去给开了门。“思诚导演，我……”“闭嘴，我不听，不可能，滚”就要拍上门，陈飞宇急忙抵住门口，“思诚导演，这不还是姓陈吗，里外您也没吃亏啊！”刘昊然在一边傻笑红着脸瞄他。陈思诚感觉自己变身大型犬扑向门口，这一扑倒把他扑醒了，陈思诚坐起身摸了摸满头汗，梦啊……真tm鬼上身。身边宝贝疙瘩微张着小嘴睡得黑甜，陈思诚气不过一口叼住红润的下唇，疙瘩吃痛抬手拍了他一巴掌背过身，梦呓一句“神经病”。


End file.
